


The Pair (Footsteps)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick finally meets who the footsteps belong to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick walked home from school alone  
As always  
Head hung low & hood pulled over  
It was raining hard this Friday  
Not letting up the whole day  
Gloom & misery following everyone  
Patrick the most  
Lack of friends & being made fun of for being fat sucked  
Patrick pulled his hoodie down further as he pasted a group of thugs  
Reluctantly they looked over the teen  
Deciding to leave him alone  
For now  
He let out a breath of relief  
Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket  
He continued on

Patrick listened to the rain as it made contact with the concrete  
*Thump* *thump* *thump*  
Or the trees & grass  
*Pitter patter* *pitter patter*  
Or when it hit something glass or a car  
*Tink* *tink* *tink*  
The sounds comforted him  
He continued on his way  
Sneakers hitting the ground he walked on  
Scraping the cement  
Patrick's ears picked up the steps of someone else  
But who?  
They came from the other side of the street  
He never bothered to look up  
The footsteps always echoed his  
Everyday when he walked home after school  
But he never really seen who they belonged to  
All he knew is it was someone from his school  
And that was it


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria shivered as she walked home  
Hands rubbing her upper arms as her soaked jacket clung to her  
Her mother forgot to pick her up  
She usually did  
But Alexandria didn't blame her  
She had a lot on her plate  
Alexandria bit her lip as she listened to the her footsteps  
Hers & Patrick's  
He a junior in her Biology class  
She snorted at that fact  
He seemed too smart with his glasses  
Glasses that framed his adorable side burned face  
Plush pink lips  
Pale skin  
And color changing eyes  
He was a thing of beauty  
Alexandria swooned for him  
And hated everyone who made fun of him  
Alexandria knew he wasn't fat  
Patrick was big boned in the best way  
His frame carrying the weight perfectly  
He was quiet & shy  
Everything Alexandria was  
She wished so desperately to talk to him  
But he always seemed to ignore her  
Alexandria was a freshman  
She had no right to date the young male  
But how she wanted to

Alexandria watched Patrick from her peripheral vision  
She knew he was trying to look over at her  
Without making it completely obvious  
It was now or never  
She jogged to the other side of the street  
A car honking at her  
It scared her into tripping  
And Patrick into looking her direction  
Patrick hurried to her

"Hey, you can't just run across the street like that!" He scolded.

Alexandria flinched away at his tone  
He sighed

"Sorry, but you gotta be more careful. What were you doing running across the street?" Patrick asked worried.

Alexandria smiled up at him  
Patrick returned it easily  
But his pale cheeks did tint fuchsia

"I- I was going to walk with you," she admitted.

Patrick cocked a brow at her, "Why?" He asked smirking.

"Because, you don't talk to anyone & get made fun of, & I like you-" Alexandria slapped a hand over her mouth.

Patrick's eyes widened momentarily  
His blush increasing tenfold  
He decided to ignore the last part  
And walk her back to the sidewalk  
He removed his jacket

"Here, yours is drenched." He said slipping it over her shoulders.

Alexandria nodded her appreciation  
And tugged the jacket on tighter  
Loving the smell of leather & Argyle cologne  
Patrick put an arm around her waist & they walked home  
Together  
Patrick was happy he got to meet the pair of footsteps that echoed his since the beginning of the school year  
Alexandria leaned in closer to Patrick's warmth  
Even though he to was drenched to the bone  
He still radiated with heat  
She subconsciously nuzzled his throat  
Patrick glanced down at her  
Smile widening


End file.
